A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks
A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks When an aficionado sees Patrick's painting, he brings the gang to New York for Patrick to pursue a career as an artist. Featuring: SpongeBob, Patrick, Antonio Monatti Also Appearing: Carter Banks, Stephen King, Neptune, Kathy SquarePants, Satan, Bing Crosby, Robert Mapplethrope, Walt Disney, Minnie Mouse, Murphy Brown, Corky Sherwood, Jim Dial, Frank Fontana, Kate Moss, Big Seabird, Calvin Klein, George Kelpington, Pearl, Sandy, Plankton, Squidward, John Fishly, Nancy Fishly, Nat Fishly, Tom, Sally, Tyler, Fred, Bobby Williams, Bob Funland Plot: For his birthday, a blindfolded SpongeBob drives the family to "Bob's Funland and Putt Putt Golf." The attraction's owner, Bob Funland, throws the group out after they cause repeated trouble for other customers. SpongeBob grows depressed over his lack of accomplishments; he remembers Bob Funland as a from high school, and even his own obnoxious cousin Kathy SquarePants is famous. Patrick gave SpongeBob a astonishingly good painting as a present, but SpongeBob simply uses it to cover a hole in the window of his car. An art dealer named Antonio Monatti buys the painting for $5000 and urges SpongeBob to bring Patrick to New York City, where he could become a famous artist. Under the guise of nurturing his friend's natural talent, SpongeBob puts Patrick completely in Monatti's hands while the rest of the gang tour the city, dazzled by the town sights. Monatti gives Patrick a total makeover, dying his top green, dressing him in fashionable clothes, renaming him "Patrobel," and introducing him to a two-dimensional Kate Moss (implying that Kate Moss is so thin, when she turns to the side, she disappears). He tells Patrick that he can never see his uncultured friend again. When Patrick reluctantly complies, SpongeBob downs him and focuses on Pearl's talent for bird calls. Sandy tricks SpongeBob into attending the premiere of Patrick's artwork by telling him that s*******s would distributing free tacos. After a grandiose unveiling, "Patrobel's" masterpiece turns out to be a collection of portraits of SpongeBob in a style reminiscent of that of Andy Warhol. Monatti and the "art crowd" immediately detest the new work and reject Patrick as a poseur. As the gang prepare to return to Bikini Bottom, "heteros**ual fashion designer" Calvin Klein spots Plankton and immediately casts him as "the face" for his new line of designer diapers. Cutaways #Stephen King #Kathy SquarePants #SpongeBob offers to sell his soul #Andy Warhol's Lassie #Squidward takes SpongeBob to the theater #Robert Mapplethrope #Walt Disney & Minnie Mouse #Murphy Brown #Bobby Williams Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words". *All non-English-language airings of this episode use a different title card. Reception In his 2009 review, Ahasan Haque of IGN, rating the episode an 8.3/10, called the episode a "strong outing", with "some memorable cutaways, and a few interesting character moments". He also noted that the part about Patrick making protraits of SpongeBob was "unusually heartfelt for an episode of Family Sponge". Rating TV-14 Gallery LvdimB.png|French title card Snwsb.png|Japanese title card EvdunPmd.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595